


Why Does This Exist? Not Sure Myself.

by Aurvaelia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Destroying Canon, F/M, M/M, chapters longer as of sept., im so sorry, this is so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurvaelia/pseuds/Aurvaelia
Summary: Ashlynn Powell is an American YouTuber, living in America. She was given a love for figure skating when tuning into a certain channel during the Grand Prix. It's a year later after that happened, and after going to one of the events, and taking a picture during one of the routines, posting it online, everyone on her fan are freaks out. Said person who Ashlynn took a picture of notices, and so a quest between all of the fans to bring them together begins. Will the results be bad? And why won't Courtney let her call it 'Extra Salt'? (Time to destroy cannon! On accident, I swear!)





	Why Does This Exist? Not Sure Myself.

As a popular-but-not-popular YouTuber with over ten million subs, and a partnership, you'd think life would be easier than most others. Well, for the most part, it is, other then, you know, personal issues. But mine, well, those were, no, they are mostly… Relationship-style problems. You know, having a major crush on someone completely out of your league. Anyways, back to my ‘career’. I usually do gaming videos, DIYs, fan dubs, song covers, and a lot more, all on one channel. Plus, I'm weirder than even Shane Dawson, which is saying quite the something.

Also I live in an undisclosed area in Japan, am American, but even at the age of 17 have learned to speak fluent Japanese. I watch TV a lot, but now especially after watching… How do I put this in a way that no one will understand and think I'm weirder than they already do… Pretty much I tuned onto (insert channel where Grand Prix where Yuuri is in dead last) at the ‘wrong’ time. And boy, will I NEVER BE THE SAME.

I literally fell in love with figure skating since then. It's a year later since then, and here I am, with my best friend and roommate Courtney, going to see the (insert thing w/ Minami here). I couldn't wait. Neither could she. It's too bad though, she's almost in back row. I somehow scored front seat. I loved all of their routines, (order of skaters up to Minami) especially a certain one. Apparently we were about the same age??? FRICK. I took a couple pictures and uploaded them to Twitter/Instagram with a caption of “What did I do to deserve this? Too god dang CUTE.” It got about 500 retweets/like or whatever in like two hours. Everyone was FREAKING out. Everyone meaning my entire fan base. Screaming about “SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP”, and a ship name. I didn't mind, but Courtney did. “Don't worry, we can share!” I told her. “lol k why not.” We agreed. But little did she know, my fingers were crossed.

I eventually made a video addressing the situation, titled “I don't mind.” In it, I pretty much talked about how I didn't care about the ship names and stuff, and confirmed my half of it, then going into the fact that he probably definitely doesn't know I even exist. From then, I knew some of my fans were gonna try to actually get us to meet, but I honestly don't think that's gonna happen. Back to now, where I'm editing a video, listening to music, when I got a call from Courtney. “Check Twitter. Now.” I did. Suddenly Minami had an account. I followed it immediately. I don't know how I didn't notice before. I read the latest thing out loud. “will someone tell me what’s going on with @(username here)? I’ve seen (insert hashtag ship name here) everywhere and I don't know why” The next thing… “oh.” With a link to my video, “I don't mind.” I freaked out, typing quickly. “GUYS I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET IT GET TO HIM! I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED! BETRAYED BY MY OWN FANS!” I typed.

After finishing the video I was editing before that, I started a livestream addressing the “Twitter Incident”. Starting off by saying; “I told you not to do it. I told you, and you did it anyways.” The chat filled with messages like “Sorry!” and “One step closer!” I ignored them. “Anyways, I am making a straw poll for a few things I will do during this stream... And it is now in the description! Reload and check, and then choose which of the things you want me to do! It’ll be open for.. Let's say… 10 minutes. After it is closed, the thing with the most votes, we do first, and the one with the least, we do last!”

The first thing ended up being a Q&A. The first thing someone asked was again about the Twitter Incident. “I thought I told you to stop.” I sighed. I ignored it and went on.

“I honestly should have expected this.” I laughed along with Courtney, as the fans had me call her over. We ended up doing a Try Not To Sing Along challenge. I lost in the intro, and proceeded to lose five more times. I looked at the stream chat again. There were some suspicious usernames, but eh, probably just my imagination. Should expect an impersonator once in a while. “katsu.yuuri, vic.niki, kenji.minami, phichit.chu. Huh. A few someones have Instagram, I see. Good try, lol.” We chuckled.


End file.
